The Doctor Vists
by AnomalyDetected
Summary: The Primeval team thought they knew it all; then they met a madman in a blue box.
1. One

**The Doctor Visits:**

Connor Temple was scared of him. Why was he scared? Staring at him, jaw clenched ,ready to run. He was nothing but a mad man in a suit, wasn't he? And the man that faced dinosaurs, future predators, the man that seemed to have no fear, was scared of him.

"You didn't help." Connor scowled. "You could've helped and you didn't! You coward!"  
"I couldn't." He shook his head, not ready for the rage the man was ready to unleash on him.  
"All of time and space, where do you want to go, what happened to that crap?"  
"History is a fixed point in time. I can't just change it at will…it was bound to happen anyways."  
"Cutter wasn't meant to die!" Connor looked at the floor of his flat, tears coming to his eyes.  
"But he was."  
"Doctor, please…you've got to save him…" He sniffed, trying to the tears back. "You're the only one that can…"  
"Saving your professor would mean risking the future, risking the whole entire world…for one man."  
"He's more than just my professor! He was-he was everything to me! He was like my father!" Connor defended. "And he was one man that never deserved death. He was one man who was going to solve the Anomalies…_and now he can't_!"  
"But others can," The Doctor said. "you can."

"I don't know, I just…I don't think I can do much of anything anymore. Ever since he's been gone…I've just lost everything."  
"No, no, no, that's not true." He shook his head. "You built that Anomaly locking device! That was brilliant, Connor!"  
"Eh, it's not that great."  
"It _worked_."  
"…Not at first,"  
"But in the end." Doctor placed his hands on the man's shoulders. What was it going to take to get a man who hated himself to start believing in the things he did? "And trust me Connor, the end is all that matters. We're all just _stories_…you've got to make it a good one. Maybe even _great_."  
"Does it even matter? We all know our future is an absolute Hell and the whole world dies out…"  
"That's what we're trying to prevent, isn't it?" Doctor smiled. "Besides, who knows when that's going to be? Could be thousands, millions years away…"

Connor nodded.

"Suppose it could be." He thought for a moment. "Wait…don't you know when it's going to be? Can't you stop it dead in it's tracks right now?"  
"I could," Doctor grinned, fixing his bowtie. "But what will you and your 'team' figure out and do for the rest of your lives?"

"Connor, are you talking to yourself out there?" Abby called, throwing open her bedroom door, showing her half-naked body.  
"What? No-" He looked behind him where the Doctor once stood, seeing no one or nothing there anymore. "Yes?"  
"Go to sleep, will you?" She sighed. "We've got work in the morning…"

**I have decided that "The Doctor Visits" shall consist of ficlets and one-shots of the Primeval team meeting the Doctor, often following different storylines each time. If they do not match up; that is completely acceptable.**

**Also, for anyone who reads my other stories; I will try to update them as best as I can. I'm sorry, I have a lot of stories going on at once...**

_**Oh, and as a little notice, A LOT OF THESE WILL BE 11 JUST BECAUSE I KNOW HIM BETTER!**_


	2. Two

**Two.**

It was Abby's twenty second birthday. No one knew. No one cared. No one ever cared. So all alone she stared up at the starry sky. Connor had called, worried. He wondered where she was. He was a good man, cute, innocent…but not her type. She still hadn't healed from Stephen's death anyway. It'd only happened a month or two prior…she couldn't imagine being Cutter, watching her best friend be torn apart…for his best friend and his insane wife. The one he used to cheat with.

At times, Abby still missed the man…but it's not as if Becker was a bad man. He was just quiet. Really, really quiet and over-protective. She'd never had someone that was protective over her before Connor…before the team. She lived to protect herself, that's all she ever knew…until a man swooped down in a blue box.

He appeared out of nowhere in front of an innocent twelve year old girl and may as well have saved her life. She hadn't seen him since that night though. He was tall and lanky, said he was the last of his kind. Told her he was an alien from outer space, she didn't believe it. He looked just like a human. With his brown tussled hair and his glasses, a brown trench coat and a suite. He was no different than any other bloke she saw on the street…

"_How'd you get in here?" She wondered bravely.  
"My TARDIS." He grinned broadly at the young girl, collapsing on the bed he assumed was her.  
"Your what?"  
"TARDIS! Time and relative dimension in space!" He said in the same mouthful, much too quickly for the young girl to understand. "It can take you anywhere, anytime."  
"Anywhere?" She raised an eyebrow.  
"Anywhere." He nodded. "Even different universes, different planets…"  
"How?"  
"It just does." He shrugged, knowing she wouldn't understand the real explanation. "By the way, I'm The Doctor."  
She shook his outstretched hand. "Abigail Maitland, though…I prefer Abby."  
"Beautiful name, ain't it though?" He continued to say it, pronouncing it different and enunciating it each time. "Abi-gail. Abba-gail. Abigail."  
"Can you stop?" She looked nervous now._

"_What's wrong?" He decided to question. "Is there a reason you don't like Abigail?"  
She only nodded weakly.  
"Why?"  
She stayed quiet. "Where'd you come from? Why?"  
"I heard a little girl cry out for help; that girl was you." He pointed. "Abigail, why were you crying?"  
Abby stared at the bruises on her legs. Her daddy had kicked her, punched her, beat her today. She wasn't listening, he claimed. Said she never did anything right. Said that the chores were supposed to be done, her room was to be spotless, every room was supposed to be spotless and it was all on her._

"_No, no, no…it—it can't be." Doctor sighed. "Those bruises, where are they from?"  
"Daddy."  
"That's no monster I've ever dealt with." He claimed. "I've dealt with aliens, creatures from other worlds, robots, but never-never this! Never one who deliberately hurts a child!"  
"It's not a big deal, I don't see why you beamed down here to do what? Talk to me?"  
"I never ignore a child's cry. Children cry because they are hurt, because they want attention, because they need someone. If no one else were to listen, where would you be?"  
"No one ever listens to me. I'm used to it."  
"You shouldn't be." He shook his head, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You're a bit young…but would you like a ride on the TARDIS? I can't stay forever, I'm going to have to keep running eventually…I never stop, but one ride can't hurt you."_

"_It can go anywhere, you say?"  
"Anywhere." He repeated.  
"Can it take me to the Galapagos'?"  
"It sure can." He nodded, grabbing her hand. _

_Doctor never questioned her odd choosing. Out of anywhere she could've gone, different planets, different times, she chose modern day Galapagos. She was a child, children liked small things, after all. And before he left, before he opened those TARDIS doors, he stared down at the little, underdeveloped twelve year old who grinned so widely, and he smiled and winked._

"_You can do anything you want, Abigail. Anything…don't let that monster of a dad bring you down…don't let him beat you up like that."  
She nodded.  
"Because you're a brave young girl. I only take the best…"  
She sighed, knowing the ride had to be over. "Are you ever coming back?"  
"Maybe." He smiled. "One day I might take you as my companion." _

_He had told her all about his companions. How he had to leave the woman he loved, Rose. How Martha had left him…since then, he hadn't had anyone to travel with and no matter what she said, he wouldn't take her with him for good. She was only a young girl, after all. She had a brother to protect._

"Happy birthday, Abigail."  
Turning around, she looked at the man. Black hair, a smile on his face, suspenders and a bowtie. She didn't recognize him at all. "Who are you? How do you know me?"  
"I'm the Doctor."  
"Prove it." She challenged. He had to be lying, the Doctor didn't look like that.  
Grabbing her hand, he pulled her along to where he parked the TARDIS. "See,"  
"Guess you really are here. Why do you look so different?" Her eyebrows furrowed.  
"There's something I didn't explain to you. I can't die, not just yet. I don't die. After nine hundred years, I haven't died yet. But when someone attempts to kill me…when something that should kill me, but doesn't. I regenerate into a new man…and I'm never bloody ginger!"  
"Did you ever find anyone?"  
He smiled. "Donna Noble, brave as can be. She called me Spaceman. Then there's Amy and Rory. I met Amy when she was a small child as well…she had a crack in her wall. A rip through time, ate up her parents. Rory was her kind of boyfriend…and now they've gotten married. They've left me though, or rather…I've left them for their own good."

Abby took it all in before hugging the man tightly.

"You're the only one who knows,"  
"Who knows what exactly?" Doctor raised an eyebrow, patting her back softly.  
"That today's my birthday." She pulled out. "You're also the only one that knows of the abuse…"  
"I'm honored." He told her. "But a twenty two year old like you should be out partying with your friends!"  
"Eh, I don't have very many. Only have a team, really."

Connor ran up to her and the strange man.

"Abs, thought I'd find you here!" He was out of breath. "Last time when I was looking for you, you were here too. Who's this man?"  
"Oh…just an old friend."  
"It's her birthday today!" The Doctor exclaimed.  
"Is it?" Connor punched her shoulder. "You should've told me, I would've bought you something. It's not too late to go down to the pub is it? Nah, it's never too late for that stuff…does Cutter know?"  
"No. No one really does, I prefer it that way."  
He nodded, sucking in his lips. "Understandable, I guess. You never were one to want to make a huge fuss about anything."  
"Yeah." She looked over at Doctor. "I guess you're uh…disappearing again, huh?"  
"Maybe I'll see you in another ten years, Abigail. Until then."

Abby watched him saunter off, playing with his odd device he called a sonic.

"What was his name?" Connor looked down at her.  
"…John. John Smith." She answered with what he told her he used commonly.  
"Kind of generic," He laughed.  
"Yeah, kind of, but it's England."  
He nodded. "Anyway, let's go, shall we?"


	3. Three

**Three.**

In his final moments, Stephen only saw one thing besides creatures all around him, bloodthirsty and ready to tear him apart. He didn't see Cutter in the window, he must've stopped watching before it was too late. No, Stephen saw _another _man. He had a leather jacket and short black hair and he stared right at him.

"Who-who are you?" He muttered out, whoever it was…it was making a short death seem incredibly long.  
"Doctor." The man smiled, just a bit.  
"Doctor who?"  
"Ah, the endless question." He chuckled. "You were fantastic, Stephen…"  
"How do you know me?"  
"I know everyone."  
"That's-that's impossible."  
"If someone had explained Anomalies to you years ago, wouldn't you say the same?"  
"Yeah…yeah I would." Stephen nodded.  
"I just wanted you to know that everyone appreciates what you're doing."  
"How do you know?"  
"Because…I know the future and I know the past. I know what happens and what did happen, I know everything and Stephen Hart, you were a good man."

Stephen just nodded shakily and the creatures gained on him, ripping him to shreds and all he saw was the Doctor, staring at him as if he wasn't affected by it whatsoever. How could one man know everything and everyone? But most importantly, how could he watch a death so brutal and not even have an emotion written on his face?

Cutter braced himself and looked back through the window and what he saw, shocked him. Not just a disembodied, bloody Stephen, but a man over his body saying sorry over and over again. But he didn't know him, didn't recall himself whatsoever.

"I would've changed it if I could," The odd man said. "But unfortunately, I can't." He shook his head repetitively, almost as if he couldn't believe the death when Cutter was sure the man didn't even know Stephen. "I didn't get to save anyone this time...what ever happened to the day when everyone lived? That was a good day, Stephen...it really was."

Studying more of the scene, Cutter saw a blue box to the side of the room. Was that a phone box? Who had one of those anymore and what the hell was it doing there? All of the sudden, the man in the leather jacket looked up, through the window and saw Cutter. In a heartbeat, he was up and walking towards the blue box. Opening the door, the professor saw that there was more than just him there. A woman in blonde hair was in the box. That was just extremely strange.

"Rose, you don't want to see what's there. Trust me." He reassured to a blonde woman who tried to peek out, then he was gone. It-made a strange noise...and poof! It slowly vanished...

Cutter never saw the man again, he never talked about him, he even tried to pretend he never even saw him that day because after all…who'd believe him about a man with Stephen before he died with a blue phone box and a woman named Rose?

**If there's a character you'd like to see meet the Doctor, please do share. (It can even be a character already written)**


End file.
